Drabbles
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: Series of drabbles from random words I picked out of my dictionaries. Rated T for occasianal swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I don't own anything.**

 **So this is what happens when I have too much time left over after finishing an exam. I simply took a word out of a dictionary. This will be a series containing all of the drabbles I write during this exam period.**

 **Word: Lipgloss**

God how much I hate this stuff, to be fair it isn't just the lipgloss I hate, it's everything. From the painful shoes to the ugly dress and the awful, awful hair that kept sticking to that fucking lipgloss!

If it had been up to me I would've never even gone to this stupid prom. However, that was a luxury I didn't have as my mother had drilled it onto me a thousand times. I was supposed to be the pretty, slightly vapid girl because men "don't like brainy women". God was I sick of that line of so called 'wisdom'.

I long for the day where I can tell her to just stop already, that I could care less about what a guy thought about me and if I had to tell Mike off one more time for touching her tits I will probably scream.

Just a few more weeks and then I would be out of here, no more pretending. Until then I'm just going to take this lipgloss off.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Don't own anything.**

 **Word: regenerate**

When you wake up after being mauled by an angry bear without any scars you start to wonder about things. Not just the practicalities of how he fuck do vampires even exist but questions such as; would I regenerate if I lost a limb. And if so, when was an injury too grievious too return from. What could and couldn't be healed?

I tried asking Carlisle, I really did, but he never seemed to have time for me. The one time I actually got him to listen he told me not to worry about it. That we would never get into a fight where such injuries could happen, we were peaceful. So I didn't get my answer there.

Okay, so maybe testing it out on myself wasn't the best idea but atleast it got me my answer. Apparently if you lose a body part and it's burned up it starts to regrow very slowly which explained why I am missing half of my pinky toe. I'm just happy I didn't try with anything else or a bigger part of my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I don't own anything.**

 **Word: Entomology**

Everyone has some kind of weird hobby right? I'm not the only one. No of course he isn't, that would be virtually impossible. Even so, he still kept his hobby a secret from everyone.

It isn't that I am ashamed of my hobby, anything but, I absolutely love it. There was just the small problem of it being bad for my reputation. Who would take me seriously as a football player if they knew that I collect and study insects. No one. They would call me a nerd and want me off the team and I'd risk the chance of losing my scholarship.

So I keep quiet about my odd hobby and one day I could finally study Entomology in peace.

 **If you have a prompt for another drabble please review the word or sentence and I'll see what I can make of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) I don't own anthing. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Word: Wicca**

My mom has been interested in a great many things, from extreme sports to calligraphy but the one that seemed to have stuck with her the most was Wicca. She loved it and of course she had been quick to drag me in with her.

To be honest, I never put in the ammount of effort that she poured into it but some rituals were nice and had a calming effect on me. I didn't become truly thankful for it all until I met Edward. When I figured out what he was and he told me he couldn't read my mind I knew it had to be the amulet I always wore. My mom gave it to me before I left and it was supposed to protect me, guess it did it's job.

When I told her about everything she was adamant I leave immediately but since we also knew there was a big chance he wouldn't give up we had to come up with a plan. She made several more amulets and taught me how to make them so I could give them away to a few random people.

I sent a few to my teachers so Edward would be caught out in class, then one to Miss Cope and another to the hospital receptionist. A matching set to Jessica and Mike that would help bring them closer together, one as a cross to Angela so her parents wouldn't mind and a few to random people around town that he might or might not come into contact with.

A week later the Cullens suddenly left town. No explanation just that Carlisle Cullen had gotten a new job. It might not have been incredibly ethical but I wasn't about to give up my life for some undead pretty boy.

 **I was thinking of maybe turning this into a full story, review with your opinion on that and I'm working on butterfly.**


End file.
